The Life Of Supergirl
by LEH99223
Summary: Just an idea of what I had when Kara came out as Supergirl and her future after that.


It's been three years since Kara Danvers came out as Supergirl. Since then she has grown as a superhero and as a person. Not that long after she became Supergirl she meet someone at a coffee shop and since then they have gotten married and Amelia, Kara's wife, is about four months pregnant with their daughter. After Alex, Kara's sister came out to her she started dating Maggie who is now her fiancée. On this day Kara was beaten by Reign a new threat to the Earth. When Alex brought her to the DEO Maggie was going to their house to pick Amelia up to tell her what has happened to Kara.

"Amelia?", Maggie asked as she walked into their house.

"In the bathroom.", Amelia said as Maggie walked into their downstairs bathroom to find Amelia sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

"You saw didn't you?", Maggie asked Amelia referring to seeing Kara being beat almost to death by Reign.

"Maggie, is she dead? Did Alex say anything?", Amelia asked her sister-in-law.

"She didn't say, all she said was to get you to the DEO.", Maggie said to Amelia who looked like she was going to puke.

"Maggie there was so much blood, how is she going to survive this?", Amelia said then asked Maggie.

"She's Kara, she will survive because she has you and that little baby to fight for. She also has Alex and Eliza to live for.", Maggie said to Amelia as she sat next to Amelia and put her arm around her.

"She has you to live for too, you know. You are family.", Amelia said to Maggie as she placed her head on Maggie's shoulder. "Is that your phone or mine?", Amelia asked as they heard a phone going off.

"Mine it's Alex.", Maggie said as she picked the phone up.

 _"Al, what's going on?",_ Maggie asked into the phone as she picked it up.

 _"It's bad Maggs. Put Amelia on the phone please.",_ Alex said from the other side of the phone.

 _"Al.",_ Amelia said into the phone.

 _"Hey sweetie, I'm not going to lie its bad Lia. I am going to do everything I can to save her you know I will. But we all need to be here just in case.",_ Alex said with her voice breaking at the last part.

 _"Who's getting mom?",_ Amelia asked Alex.

 _"Clark is, he'll be here soon. Lia expect the worst I don't know how Reign made her bleed so much or hurt her so much. I think maybe Reign might be Kryptonian but I'm guessing more powerful then Kara or Clark.",_ Alex said to her sister-in-law.

 _"She's a fighter remember that, she's got to come back to us.",_ Amelia said to Alex as she started to tear.

 _"Yeah, plus she has to see my little niece be born. She won't miss that for anything.",_ Alex said to Amelia.

 _"And your wedding, she's so excited for that.",_ Amelia said to Alex with a chuckle to her voice.

 _"And my wedding. I have to go but I'll see you soon. Love you Lia.",_ Alex said to Amelia.

 _"Go save our girl. Love you too.",_ Amelia said before she hung up the phone. "Come on let's go see little Danvers.", Maggie said as she got up off the floor and then helped Amelia off the floor as well. When they got to the DEO Clark was already there with Eliza, who was in surgery helping Alex with Kara. Lena, James, Winn, Clark, and J'onn, Ruby, Mon-el, and Imra were all waiting near the medical bay.

"Aunt Lia, I'm sorry my mom did this.", Ruby said as she ran over to Amelia and hugged her.

"She's not your mom when she's Reign Rubes. She doesn't know what she's doing.", Amelia said as she hugged Ruby. "Have they said anything yet?", Amelia asked J'onn.

"Nothing yet, Eliza went to help Alex as soon as she came here.", J'onn said as he pulled Amelia into a hug. "You okay?", J'onn asked as he noticed Amelia swaying a little.

"Yeah.", Amelia said as Lena pulled a chair closer to her.

"Did you eat at all?", Maggie asked her sister-in-law.

"Not since lunch. I couldn't think of food after I saw Kara fall from that building.", Amelia said as she started to tear all over again.

"You need to eat something, if not for your self then for the baby.", Lena said to her best friend's wife.

"Can someone just get me soup or something light? Please.", Amelia said as she was silently crying.

"I'll go get something for everyone.", James said as him and Winn went to get food for everyone.

"How about you go rest we'll get you when the food is here.", J'onn suggested to Amelia.

"No I can't leave, don't even want to think about sleep right now.", Amelia said as she stood up.

"Hey sit down Lia.", Maggie said to Amelia not wanting her to get dizzy and fall.

"I'm fine, I have to pee.", Amelia said as she headed to the bathroom.

"Is she really fine?", Clark asked Maggie, even though he already knew the answer.

"No I found her in the bathroom looking pale and about to puke her guts up. She watched the whole thing on the news. I tired to get there to tell her in person before word got out but she already knew by the time I got there.", Maggie said to everyone as she took a deep breath.

"We'll just have to be here for her and Kara. Make sure she eats and drinks for her and the baby.", Lena said before Amelia came back to the group.

"Yeah.", Maggie said as Amelia came back to the group and as Alex came out of the surgical room.

"Al, how is she?", Amelia asked as Alex got closer to her and hugged her.

"She's bad Lia, we got most of the internal bleeding under control but she has a lot of other things going on. Mostly from the fall then the actual fight. We are trying to get her stable. She flat lined a couple of times.", Alex said which got Amelia to start sobbing in her arms as everyone else had tears in their eyes. "I'm so sorry Lia, but you know mom and I will do everything we can to save her. But she blew out her powers so she's human right now.", Alex said as she lowered Amelia to the ground because Amelia's legs gave out from under her. "I am not going to let her die I promise you that. She has to be here for the birth of your daughter and to watch her grow up and for you two to have more kids. I've got you Lia.", Alex said as she rocked her sister-in-law to soothe her. "Lia you gotta breath, come on follow my breathing.", Alex said as Amelia started to hyperventilate. "Come on sweetie breath.", Alex said as Amelia was trying to breathe.

"Hey little Danvers, you remember the first time you and Kara met?", Maggie asked as she sat down next to her fiancée while rubbing Amelia's back.

"She…She bumped into me.", Amelia said as she was trying to catch her breathe.

"Yup got coffee all over you, you know what she said to me that night?", Alex asked knowing where Maggie was going with this.

"No.", Amelia said as her breathing got a little more under control.

"She said that she met the most beautiful woman in the universe. She started to describe you and then she got all dreamy like and said I'm going to marry her one-day. I have never seen Kara light up about anyone like that before you. Every time she talks about you she gets this dopey grin on her face and acts like a schoolgirl in love. Even after all these years of you two being together, she still gets like that. She is so excited to be your wife; she will come back to you. She wouldn't miss seeing her little girl for the first time.", Alex said as Amelia was calming down a little more.

"When you two first found out you were having a baby she was even more in love with you. She came to L-Corp that morning and had to tell someone that you were pregnant. She wanted to tell Alex first but she knew you would have told Eliza and then everyone would know. So she came into my office and told me we talked about her fear of being around a baby that she didn't want to hurt the baby. I told her there is no way she'd hurt her own child. She laughed and said you've been on the receiving end of my excitement. But I told her deep down she'll never heart the baby and she would be able to get excited and not harm the baby.", Lena said as everyone chuckled a little bit.

"When she found out you two were having a girl, she came over and started freaking out that she doesn't know what to do with a kid let alone a girl. She didn't have her mother for her teenage years even though she had Eliza it wasn't the same. She thought she wasn't going to be good enough to raise a daughter. And then before I could reassure her she got into a full-blown Kara excitement. She even went online and bought a little dress for the baby with matching shoes. My sister is crazy about you and that baby you have growing in your stomach. She's going to come back and she is going to help you raise your children.", Alex said which got Amelia to smile.

"She came home that night and showed me the dress and shoes she ordered. They came in the mail a few days later and she was so excited. She started talking to the baby and that's the first time we both got to feel her kick.", Amelia said which got everyone to smile.

"See she's already as Mama's girl.", Alex said which got everyone to chuckle.

"Doctor Hamilton is finishing up. She's stable but has a long way to recover.", Eliza said as she stepped up to the group of people she's come to think of as family.

"We wanted to wait to tell everyone the baby's name but I think everyone should know who she's fighting for. Alexis Elizabeth, after her brave Aunt Alexandra who protects her family and I hope one day she'll be just as brave as you. And after her grandmother who took her Mama in without batting an eye, which gave her a family and a place to call home after she lost everything. I hope she loves with her whole heart like every Danvers woman she'll grow up around.", Amelia said as Alex and Eliza started to cry.

"We love you Lia.", Alex said for her and her mother as Eliza sat down next to them and hugged them both.

"Love you too.", Amelia said as she cuddled into her family.

"For a minute I thought you were going to tell us you were having twins.", Maggie said which got everyone to laugh.

"No just one little one growing in there.", Amelia said as she placed her hand on her extended stomach. Just then Doctor Hamilton came out of the surgical room. Alex, Maggie, and Eliza stood up and helped Amelia to her feet as well.

"She's stable, we have her set up in the room with sun lamps but she might have to go back in for surgery in a couple of hours.", Doctor Hamilton said as Amelia gave her a hug.

"Thank you.", Amelia said as she stepped back from Doctor Hamilton.

"Anything for family. You guys can visit her but in small groups we don't want to stress her body out even more then it already is. You can talk to her she can hear you.", Doctor Hamilton said to everyone.

"You and Alex go first.", Amelia said to her sister and mother-in-law.

"No you go first Lia. You are her wife.", Eliza said to her daughter-in-law.

"I can't yet. She's going to hooked up to a lot of machines and I just can't handle seeing my strong girl look so helpless.", Amelia said as she started to have a mini panic attack.

"Hey, breathe in and out. There you go, how about Mom and I go with you?", Alex said to her little sister then asked her.

"Okay, Maggie too.", Amelia said as she grabbed Maggie's hand.

"That's all for now. You guys can take shifts.", Doctor Hamilton said before she left.

When they got to Kara's recovery room they all had tears in their eyes. They've never seen Kara look so small before, or this hurt before.

"Hey baby, everyone's here waiting for you to get better. You better come back to me, Kara. I can't do this whole parent thing without you, Alexis needs her Mama.", Amelia said as she picked Kara's hand up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby sis, we'll take care of Lia and the baby you just get better and come back to us okay. We can't loose you.", Alex said as she kissed her sister's forehead as she started to cry.

"Nothing has stop you before little Danvers, don't let this stop you either. We will take care of your family until you are ready to come back.", Maggie said to her sister-in-law as she kissed her cheek.

"You are Kara Danvers, Danvers woman never give up. You better come back to us Kara.", Eliza said to her daughter as she kissed her forehead as everyone sat down on chairs and just stared at Kara. After a few minutes of staring at Kara there was a knock on the door and Doctor Hamilton came in with food.

"James and Winn came back with food. You guys should eat something; Kara wouldn't want you guys to stop taking care of your selves. James got Kara's favorite, pizza and pot-stickers.", Doctor Hamilton said as she placed the food on the near by table. "They picked up some soup for you Lia if you can't stomach the other food.", Doctor Hamilton said as she was checking over Kara's vitals. "Lia.", Doctor Hamilton said when she noticed that Amelia was staring at Kara lost in thought.

"Huh? Sorry I got lost in my own head. Thank you for the food.", Amelia said as she started to rub her extended stomach.

"Is Alexis hungry?", Alex asked with a chuckle to her voice.

"Probably, I swear she's going to eat just as much as Kara does when she's born.", Amelia said which got everyone to laugh.

"Like Mother like Daughter.", Eliza said with a chuckle to her voice.

"Everyone except Ruby has left. They wanted to give you guys some time with Kara. They'll be back later; should I send Ruby in? I think she's felling guilty.", Doctor Hamilton said.

"I'll go get her.", Maggie said as she left the room and headed down the hallway to see Ruby sitting on a bench crying.

"Hey Rubes.", Maggie said with a small smile on her face.

"Hi Aunt Maggs. I didn't want to leave.", Ruby said as she cuddled into Maggie's embrace.

"You know this isn't your fault or your mom's. She can't control what she does when Reign takes over. She would never hurt her family.", Maggie said to her niece.

"I know, but Aunt Kara almost died and could still die. If I had told someone that Mom went missing again this wouldn't have happened. But I was already asleep; Aunt Lena came after the fight to pick me up. I knew something wasn't right because mom wasn't home and Aunt Lena looked like she was crying. Then we came here and she told me what happened. I could have prevented this if I was awake and knew my mom left.", Ruby said to Maggie as she started to cry.

"Hey no one could have prevented this. Even if you did get the chance to call one of us this would have still happened. We can't know what Reign will do because she's always a step ahead of us. But we will stop Reign and we will get your mom back. Just like Aunt Kara will pull through.", Maggie said to Ruby as she wiped her tears away and kissed her temple.

"I hope so, can I sit with you guys in Aunt Kara's room?", Ruby asked Maggie.

"You sure can. Come on Aunt Lia could use some cuddles right now.", Maggie said to Ruby as they walked to Kara's room.

"Hey Rubes, everything okay?", Alex asked when they reached the room.

"Yeah now it is thanks to Aunt Maggs. Aunt Lia can I cuddle with you?", Ruby said to Alex then to Amelia.

"Of course there's plenty of room on the couch. Come here.", Amelia said to Ruby as she opened her arms and Ruby cuddled into her aunt.

"I'm sorry.", Ruby said to her Aunt.

"What for?", Amelia asked her niece.

"For Aunt Kara getting hurt.", Ruby said as Amelia started to play with her hair.

"This wasn't your fault sweet girl, it wasn't your moms wither. I don't blame you or Sam. I blame the alter ego that's inside your mom's body. She's not in control when Reign appears she doesn't remember anything she does, and I know deep down Sam would never hurt her family or anyone for that matter. We will help your mom Rubes.", Amelia said to her niece.

"Aunt Maggs said the same thing.", Ruby said to Amelia.

"Well Aunt Maggs is a very smart lady.", Amelia said to Ruby with a wink.

"Can I talk to Aunt Kara? She can hear me right?", Ruby asked her aunt.

"Yup she can hear you.", Amelia said as Ruby leaned closer to Kara to talk to her.

"Hey Aunt Kara, I hope you get better soon. I miss your bright smile and your bubbly self already. I hope you don't hate mom.", Ruby said as she kissed her Aunt's cheek.

"She could never hate the people she loves.", Eliza said to her adoptive granddaughter.

"That is true she's never heated anyone of us even when we have done something she didn't like.", Alex said with a smile on her face.

"My forgiving wife.", Amelia said with a yawn to her voice.

"You should get some sleep Lia.", Alex said to her sister-in-law.

"I can't I haven't slept without Kara next to me since we started dating.", Amelia said to her sister-in-law.

"I wish we could do something for you and Kara. It's all up to her now.", Alex said to her sister-in-law.

"There might be something we can do.", Mon-El said as he walked into the room with Imra.

"Mon-El no. We can't it'll mess up the future.", Imra said to Mon-El.

"If it can save Kara who cares.", Mon-el said to Imra.

"What is it?", Alex asked as everyone turned to Mon-El.

"We have a healing pod. It'll fill up with fluid and it'll help Kara heal faster.", Mon-el said.

"But it could mess with the future we aren't supposed to use our ship in the past.", Imra said.

"If it'll help Kara we should risk it.", Alex said while looking at her mother and Amelia.

"No, if it could mess up my daughter and future kids and grand kids future then I'm not comfortable doing it.", Amelia said to her sister-in-law.

"Lia it could help.", Alex said to her.

"Alex I said no.", Amelia said.

"Lia we have nothing else to help Kara. She could die.", Alex said to Amelia.

"You don't think I know that. Alex if I could help Kara you know I would. But I would also never want to risk our kids future; Kara wouldn't want that either.", Amelia said to her sister-in-law.

"So you're okay with sitting here and doing nothing to bring Kara back to us? You're just going to let her die?", Alex said as Maggie got closer to her to try and calm her down before she said something else she might regret later.

"Al.", Maggie said as she put her hand on Alex's shoulder when she noticed that Amelia was about to cry.

"You really think I want my wife to die? I was there for Kara when she came out as Supergirl while you were trying to tell her to stop being who she was born to be. I was there for her when she almost watched you drown, I was there when you came out to everyone and even tried to help you get Maggie. I was there to pick the pieces up after your father came back just to go back to Cadmus. I have seen Kara grow as a person and as Supergirl. I married my best friend; you really think I would throw all that away? I have a say in this she is my wife and if this is going to screw up any future for our kids or grandkids then I am not willing to take that risk. Kara wouldn't want to take the risks if I were the one on the table. For you to question where my heart lies is so wrong, Alex, I care for your sister and yes I want to help her and if there was another way I would agree to it.", Amelia said to Alex as she took a breath to calm her self down.

"This is what's best for Kara even if we change the future, it could change it for the better. We can't just sit here and do nothing, I won't let her die.", Alex said to Amelia.

"So you think you know what's best for Kara? Why because you are her sister? Because you were told to always protect Kara? I'm her wife Alex, the one who sleeps next to her every night. The person who she wakes up to every morning, the person she goes to when no one seems to be on her side. I know you are that person too and I am grateful that you two have such a great sister connection. But as her sister you need to learn to step down and let someone else do what's best for her. If I was just her girlfriend you would have a little more say then you do right now. We have never fought before especially about Kara. I am just as worried about loosing her as you are. I'm even more afraid that I'm going to raise our child by my self; do you know how that feels? You know how it feels to have someone taken from you; remember back to when you thought your father died. All those emotion that you had the anger, the sadness, the guilt, now add on hormones of being pregnant that's how I'm feeling right now. Part of me wants to just say fuck it and who cares about the future just save Kara. But the other half of me knows my wife would hate that, she wouldn't want us fighting either.", Amelia said to Alex as she started to cry harder.

"Lia.", Alex said as she tried to move closer to Amelia; who stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"I'm obviously not wanted here at the moment, I'm going to get some fresh air just leave me be please.", Amelia said as she walked out of the room.

"Alexandra, you were way out of line. I raised you better then that, I understand you are stressed and you want to save Kara. But attacking her wife is not the way you should have handled it.", Eliza said to her daughter who was looking guilty.

"Al, you know I love you but that was totally wrong.", Maggie said to her fiancée.

"I know, I fucked up big time.", Alex said as she sat on the couch and took a deep breathe as Ruby walked out to find Amelia.

"You did.", Maggie said as she sat down next to Alex and hugged her.

"Sorry for causing a fight, I was just trying to help.", Mon-el said as he put his hand through his hair.

"This isn't your fault Mon-El my daughter tends to let her emotions get the best of her, they both do actually.", Eliza said to Mon-El.

Before Ruby would reach Amelia, Lena was already by her side holding her as Amelia was sobbing into her shoulder.

"She's okay Rubes, just needs to get all the stress out of the day.", Lena said to her niece as Ruby hugged Amelia's back.

"Lena.", Amelia said once she calmed down a little.

"What's wrong?", Lena asked noticing fear in Amelia's eyes.

"I don't know something's wrong.", Amelia said as she put her hand on her baby bump.

"Rubes go get Aunt Alex and Grandma Eliza.", Lena said to her niece as she guided Amelia to sit on the chair. "Have you had something to eat?", Lena then asked Amelia who shook her head no.

"After Doctor Hamilton came in Alex and I had the fight. I didn't get a chance to eat.", Amelia said as she started to get cramping. "Lee.", Amelia said with tears in her eye.

"You'll be okay, Alex and Eliza will check you over.", Lena said as Alex and Eliza ran over to them with Maggie behind them.

"What's wrong?", Eliza asked as they reached Amelia and Lena.

"I'm having cramping and pain.", Amelia said to her mother-in-law.

"Lia, I'm so sorry about before…", Alex was about to continue when Amelia shook her head.

"It's over and done with. Please just figure out what's going on.", Amelia said with fear in her voice.

"Let's get you in Kara's room we can examine you there.", Eliza said as her and Lena helped Amelia to her feet as Alex and Maggie when back to the room; so Alex could get the supplies they would need.

"Mon-El, Imra please leave Rubes stay by Aunt Kara and Aunt Maggie.", Alex said to the everyone as they entered the room and put Amelia onto a bed.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad are the cramps?", Alex asked her sister-in-law.

"About a 6. I didn't eat though could that cause this?", Amelia said then asked her family.

"Possibly, but the stress of the day could also cause issues. We are going to check everything out just to be sure.", Eliza said to her daughter with a reassuring smile on her face.


End file.
